Indestructable
by Evangeline Queen
Summary: Sabretooth always tried to be indestructable. Slash. Sabetooth/Wolverine. ONESHOT


Title: Indestructible

Author: Evangeline

Rating:

Pairing: Victor/Logan (Sabretooth/Wolverine)

Warnings: This is SLASH. Aka boy on boy love. Nothing too graphic, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will be used to keep my toes warm. However constructive criticism is appreciated. Mindless fluff ahead.

Authors Note: Random little thing in an attempt to help with my writers block. Inspired from seeing X-men Origins: Wolverine. **NOTE:** In this story, Victor and Logan ARE NOT brothers. They are simply friends. I don't care if that's not correct by the comic books or the movies because I'm cool like that. Also, this isn't really set at any time, it just kind of exists. And yes, I realise that they're both OOC, but that comes with anything I tend to write.

Victor winced as he shifted his arms up higher in an attempt to get his sweat soaked shirt over his head. Red hot pain danced over his muscular torso, reaching up to the base of his skull and the bottom of his spine. Any lesser man would be writhing on the floor in agony, but not one Victor Creed. He was too strong for that.

Moving to sit on the small cot that lined the near wall of the barren room, the large man sat down stiffly, back completely straight has to not further antagonize the source of his excoriating pain at the moment.

"Told ya not to get hit by that car." Came a gruff voice to his left. Leaning casually against the frame stood Logan, cool as the evening air that permeated the thin walls of the rented out room. He munched steadily on a cheap cigar, his dark eyes never leaving the larger man sitting on the sorry excuse for a bed.

"Maybe. Then again some of us actually do something out there Jimmy." Victor snarled, his voice coming out much less ferocious then intended due to the inability to take deep breaths.

Logan only chuckled softly, ignoring the insult, before pushing himself off from the frame and walking the expanse of the small room in three quick strides. He stopped before Victor, staring down at the same dark eyes, so much like his own, of his partner in crime.

Motioning with his hands, Logan got Victor to stand up, albeit with some difficulty, till he towered over Logan's own modest height. No words were exchanged between the two as broad palms with calloused fingers gently slid the worn cotton up and over the square jaw of the taller male.

The same hands smoothed down over strong shoulders, and down the dark furred pectorals. A large bruise blossomed between the two large muscles, spreading down the center to the bottom of his ribcage. Victor hissed in a sharp breath as Logan gently pushed on the edges, attempting to assess the damage. Dark eyes screwed shut, attempting to block out the pain as the fingers moved inward towards the center of the bruise.

"Looks like ya broke ya sternum, bub" murmured Logan, fingers now skittering down defined arms and back up the flat stomach.

"It'll heal in soon enough." Victor snorted. He made no move to stop the wayward hands, in fact he moved closer and brought his own hands up to grip Logan's hips tightly. The two closed the scant distance between them, bodies flush against one another.

Mouths pressed firmly against one another in a familiar dance of lips and tongues, both battling for dominance. Logan pushed Victor back until his knees hit the bed and the two fell heavily on it, its joints creaking in protest at the weight of two grown males, especially one with an alkaline skeleton.

Victor arched back as Logan's shoulder jammed into the center of his ribs, chocked noise of pain caught between clenched teeth. The smaller male immediately pulled back, shifting so he was resting scant inches above the other, no weight on the injured body.

"Sorry," Logan whispered against Victor's lips, peppering apologetic kisses over the tense brow as Victor breathed heavily through his nose, teeth grinding against one another as he rode out the pain.

Logan's kisses moved down, along the muscled neck, pausing to nip at the junction where neck met shoulder, marking it with another dark bruise to match the ones on Victor's chest. Moving down further, feather light kisses were littered all over the large mass of blood just below the surface. Victor panted lightly, the sensation of Logan's lips and tongue lacing the remaining pain with delicious pleasure.

Victor almost unseated Logan when he bucked his hips up violently, pressing his hard length against Logan's backside insistently.

"Not tonight bub. Not with this thing...impairing you." Scolded Logan, placing one last fluttering kiss to Victor's chest before sliding off and settling himself comfortable beside the strong chest beneath him.

"Fucker. Least you can do is help a guy out." Victor groan, the hardness is his worn denim jeans becoming slightly painful as he rubs his hips gently against the thigh draped across his groin. Logan smirks mischievously before shimmying down Victor's large body till he rested comfortably between the immense thighs, head hovering against the bulge in front of him.

Nuzzling his face against the substantial bulge, Logan inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the other male. Peering up from his crouched position, he watched Victor's face as he slowly popped the button of the jeans and slide the zipper down, allowing Victor's cock to be free from its confines.

Sabretooth growled in his throat as the head of his cock was engulfed by the warm, wet heat of Logan's mouth. His breathing was ragged, the pain from his chest completely forgotten due to the pleasure coursing through his veins. Exhaling heavily through his nose, Victor looked down to meet the dark eyes watching him intently.

Logan moaned around the cock in his mouth, send vibrations through the appendage as he slowly slid more of the length into his mouth. Further and further down he went until the tip touched the back of his throat. With practiced ease, Logan pulled back, tongue pressed flat against the base as he went up, before sliding back down. His hands came up to pull Victor's jeans further down, fingertips diggings into the flesh as they went.

Hands came up to fondle Victor's balls, rolling them gently between agile fingers. Another loud moan escaped Victor's throat, spurring Logan's movements on. The suction increased as Logan speed up the tempo of the bobs of his head. Victor's hands clawed at Logan's head, pulling at his hair and digging his fingers into the base of the other man's skull. Soon, Victor was bucking his hips in time with sucks, thrusting his appendage further down Logan's throat.

With a particularly hard suck, dragging from the base of Victor's cock to the very tip, the large male came with a guttural growl, hands tightening almost painfully in Logan's hair. Muscles tightening, forcing the strong back to arch off the bed as wave after wave of salty fluid flooded into Logan's mouth. With one final spurt, Victor fell boneless back down on the ratty bed, a dazed look plastered on his face.

Logan rose, moving over to the small waste basket in the corner of the room, spitting Victor's essence into it before returning to the bed. Tucking Victor back into his pants, Logan stretched out beside Victor, still cautious of not jarring the large torso.

"Better?" Logan inquired playfully, a smirk gracing his lips. He received a grunt in return; Victor already well on his way to sleep, exhausted from the day's activities. Logan's smirk grew more pronounced as he settled himself next to the larger man and prepared for sleep, a breath's distance between them. After all, neither was for the whole 'cuddling' scene.

**A/N:** Tada! 'Tis done. They got a bit fluffy, but I did my best to not have them cuddle in the end. I'll have you know it was very easy. Reviews are my love. Flames make me giggle. Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.


End file.
